1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crossbow, and more particularly to a crossbow that has a buffering-damping device to provide a buffering-damping effect to users.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional crossbow has a stock assembly and a bow assembly. The stock assembly has a body and a retainer. The retainer is securely mounted around a front end of the body. The bow assembly is connected to the stock assembly and has a mounting base and multiple fasteners. The mounting base has a mounting recess to mount around the retainer. The fasteners are mounted through the mounting base and the retainer and are screwed with the front end of the body.
When the conventional crossbow is in use, the retainer of the conventional crossbow can provide a damping effect after shooting a bolt. However, the damping effect provided by the retainer of the conventional crossbow is not sufficient and the body of the stock assembly still bears a large impact force and vibrates.
The invention provides a crossbow that mitigates or obviates the aforementioned problems.